


Awake

by aperioncatalyst



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aperioncatalyst/pseuds/aperioncatalyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis thinks of Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

I sit up gasping for breath and I can still feel her slender fingers on my throat. A dream, just a dream. As time goes by, more and more I begin to wonder if Carmilla was actually real, if that really happened. It all seems so hazy now, like seen through a prism.  
The dreams are becoming rarer too. But there are nights like these, cold sweat nights when I am out in the open, with nature, and I just sit and stare at the stars thinking of her. Once, after a particularly trying hike, short on water, nearly delirious, I swear I saw her. Even now I can feel her presence. I miss her. Night and day I miss her.  
"Carmilla," I say, letting the word linger in the air.  
The cold breeze is in my face. I close my eyes and I let the darkness envelop me, hoping that I can see her face just once more, even if it's just a dream.


End file.
